Shoreline
by transparentlikethesky
Summary: Shoreline: the line where a body of water and the shore meet. An unbreakable bond between land and sea, just as fate intended.
1. A long way from home : Return

**Their hearts will guide them, once again.**

:

::

:::

The morning sun was bright, illuminating the Mysterious Tower in a sort of ethereal way. It had served its purpose as a sanctuary for those returning from the long battle against Xehanort and his disciples, and now only two remained: Terra, the once misguided apprentice, his heart no longer overcome by darkness. And Aqua, a Master with heroic intentions once lost to the darkness, back in the realm of light at long last, and adjusting.

Both of them, that is. Adjusting, and taking it all in...

They stood a few feet from one another in silence, facing the desk of Master Yen Sid, empty at the moment. The time spent in the tower was used to recover mentally and physically from their ordeals. It was determined early on that all those involved in any way should be preparing themselves to return to their respective worlds, and resume life as they last left it. The majority had already left, all with goals of their own...

Ventus, however, never made it back to the tower with his friends. He disappeared into the light, promising to return to this timeline one day. A promise that left Terra and Aqua feeling... at ease. Regardless, both knew it may take some time for normalcy to settle in. To be ready to return home. Even though they had each other, the absence of their friend and former Master left an unusual space between them.

Terra, turning his head slightly to speak to Aqua, happened to catch her as she began to doze off. The sound of quiet laughter was just enough to snap her out of it, attention now on him. "Sorry... guess I need to catch up on some sleep."

"You'll probably do better sleeping in your own bed." Nothing quite like the comforts of home. It was something they were both missing quite a bit right now. Just the thought of it made Aqua smile.

"I still can't believe we're going home... for real this time." It was something she only dreamed of these past few days. Even then, she couldn't seem to grasp the reality of it. Her smile suddenly faded, as another thought crossed her mind...

As if reading the thought directly, Terra's expression came to match her own. "A lot has happened since we left... but..." he looked toward her reassuringly, "returning home is going to feel like a breath of fresh air."

"Heh heh... I suppose, but..."

Both snapped back to attention when the door to the study opened, there emerging Yen Sid. He regarded the two with a bow, which was returned immediately by both. The sorcerer took a seat, studying them thoughtfully. Despite the passing of time, it did not seem to have any effect on the aging process. If there were any indications, it was in the eyes. They experienced so much in all these years, it was difficult to not notice the change.

"A curious thing..." the sorcerer muttered, barely above a whisper, yet loud enough for them to hear. "You are standing here today, ready to return home... have I assumed correctly?"

"Yes Master." They spoke in monotonous unison. A drastic change in tone, despite the lighthearted conversation they had just minutes ago.

"Very well." With a sweep of his right hand, a set of train tracks appeared just beyond the tower's entrance, the whistle of an engine heard in the distance. "I have opened a gate to the Lanes Between. Without your armor, it is too dangerous to use your Keyblade Gliders. Board the train. It will take you back home."

Aqua, to Terra's surprise, was the first to step forward. She hesitated a moment before speaking, "Master Yen Sid... I-"

"If this is regarding your status as a Keyblade Master, say no more." She paused, taking a half step back. "The time that has passed between then and now... has no reflection on your inheritance of the title of Master. You have overcome your weakness, and found your way back to the light. Although misguided, having fallen victim to the darkness in your heart... you overcame your struggle in the end, and helped to put a stop to Xehanort once and for all. You still are worthy of being deemed a Master of the Keyblade. Of this, I am certain."

She took his words in, and returned to her position beside Terra, nodding thoughtfully. "Thank you, Master..."

After a few moments, he turned to Terra. "Now, Terra... The late Master Eraqus made a point to see me before his inevitable departure..." The mention of their mentor's name caused their expressions to falter slightly.

"You... saw him?"

Yen Sid nodded. "He made a request... to have you re-test for your Mark of Mastery. He believes, with all his heart, that you have what it takes to earn that title." Terra's head dropped slightly, his eyes fixated on the floor beneath him. "He hopes that you will realize this someday."

"... he said that to you?"

"Terra..." Aqua interjected, catching him by surprise. "It's true, the Master had asked me to watch over you, all those years ago...", it wasn't a confession so much as it served as a small reminder, "but don't think for a second that he ever doubted you." She raised a hand to her heart, "And neither have I."

He studied her for a bit, not really sure what to say. He lacked a certain confidence in himself since coming back, the idea of falling to his darkness once again always lingering in the back of his mind. He wouldn't, that he knew for sure. But just the idea of it was enough to throw him off track. Fortunately, if it weren't for Aqua's encouraging words, he may be lost in self-doubt for who knows how long.

A considerable amount of time passed, prompting Yen Sid to stand, motioning for the two to approach the window. They did so without hesitation, examining the landscape around them. "Once you return to your home, you will have many choices to make... what you will do from here, and how you choose to live. Be it in the footsteps of the late Master, or perhaps... you will shape your own path." He turned to them, and smiled. "I trust that whatever path you take, it will be a most suitable one for the both of you."

Stepping back in unison, they take another bow. "Thank you, Master Yen Sid."

 _'Their hearts will guide them, once again'._ "For now, farewell. And safe travels."

Yen Sid watched their departure from the tower. "The heart knows no limits... but even so... " his gaze travels upwards, eyeing a pair of stars twinkling in the dawn. "How far will the limits take them?"

Both stars shone brightly, eventually fading into the light of the morning sun.

:::

The train ride was long. Or seemed that way at least. Terra kept his attention on the stars in the distance. Every now and then, he'd check to see what Aqua was up to. He half expected her to be looking out the window as well, but also expected her to be dozing off. Instead, she's fixed her gaze on something in front of her. He peered down to see what it was, and saw nothing.

' _... wonder what's on her mind.'_ She didn't talk too much about her experiences in the Dark World. What he did know was that she spent much of her time there alone, wandering, looking for some way out. What could that have been like? He couldn't say. While he had dealt with darkness first hand, hers was forced upon her. If not for the sacrifice she made to give him that second chance, she may not have fallen at all.

That fact alone is what made his heart ache. Thinking that this all could have been prevented... "Maybe in another universe somewhere..."

"Hm...?" Aqua hummed, tilting her head. He turned her way, not realizing that she was now staring at him. She was waiting. "What did you say?"

"Huh... oh..." ' _Did I say that out loud?_ ' he shook his head. "It's nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Oh..."

And once again, silence. But it didn't last long.

"I'm sure the idea of going back home is..."

"Nerve-racking," he finished, receiving a sympathetic smile from Aqua. "Truth is, I'm not really sure how I am... Maybe a little nervous." A pause. "... or maybe more. I wish I wasn't though."

"I see..." It was quiet for a while after that. Enough time had passed, so he prepared to continue the conversation, but then she spoke. "I wish Ven could've come home with us..."

There it was.

"... Me too." It was a bittersweet reminder that things weren't going to be the same when they did finally arrive. Between Ven's absence and the Master's, it would only be him and Aqua. While it being just the two of them didn't bother him in the slightest, he was apprehensive about how long it would take for them to get back into their own lives. What even were their lives like, before Ven? Before Master Eraqus?

Maybe neither of them ever thought about it, since their happiest memories existed when they were there. Together, as a family. If Terra had to guess, she was starting to think about it, too.

"Well..." he began, drawing her attention to him, "I guess we'll need to pick up some extra chores, then." She blinked a few times, before forcing a laugh. Rather than joining in, he leaned forward in his seat, getting a better look at her face. Her expression seemed hollow, almost as though she were somewhere else at that moment... "Sorry."

"Don't be. You're not wrong, after all," she chimed, a little more optimism in her tone. "Just as long as we alternate on the room cleaning... we can get things done in half the time."

"So... two weeks..."

"Terra."

"Am I giving us too much credit?"

Room cleaning was a one day chore.

:::

Another half hour passed, and they continued on with their light-hearted banter. Most of it being plans for when they got back, visiting the other worlds where their friends resided, damage control in the Lanes, just distractions. Anything to keep them from going silent again. But when they ran out of topics, quietness crept in.

"You know what we should do when we get home?"

"What?" Terra was curious. Her lips curved upward, a spark igniting in her bright blue irises, a look he was all too familiar with... and had missed seeing.

"A sprint to the summit. Maybe it'll help ease the nerves of being back home..." her suggestion wasn't a bad one. It was a good way to start things off again, just like old times. It was one of those activities they did long before Ven's arrival, even before becoming closer to Master Eraqus.

"Sure. I can't promise I'm in the best shape of my life... but I'll have to work on that. Especially if Master Yen Sid wants me to re-test again."

"I'll keep you in shape, don't you worry," Aqua teased. For once, he was going to let her poke fun at him without reprecussions. It was the least he could do; seeing her smile like that was a reward in itself.

"I won't, _Master_ Aqua." She laughed briefly, looking a little embarassed.

"Oh, enough of that..." Honestly, she was still having a hard time accepting the title. At the time, it hardly felt like a victory, considering the circumstances of her win...

"Now or never. Because that's what I'm calling you."

"Haha..." The awkwardness was back to haunt them. Fortunately, it would be short lived, for in the distance floated the silhouette of a familiar place...

"Is that..." Terra turned to see what she was referring to. At the sight of the castle, they both look on in awe. "... There it is." Terra made sure to break the silence first, a feeble attempt at hiding his sudden anxiety.

"Yeah..." Aqua tugged at her Wayfinder, resting in the folds of her side-sash. It glowed with a familiar warmth, one that reminded her of home.

Terra then pulled his Wayfinder from his pocket as well, placing it over her own, clasping his hand over hers. "See? They really did bring us back."

"Terra..." He didn't throw his emotions around too often, but when he did, it was the sweetest thing. This small act was no exception. They both stood, the train coming to a slow stop. They approached the door, watching as it opened for them to step off. Deep breaths, one step after another, hand in hand...

As they touched ground, Terra smiled.

"Welcome home, Aqua."

She smiled back, turning to face the Castle they called _home_.

"Welcome home, Terra."

:::

::

:


	2. Something on your mind? : Reminiscence

**"Wonderful, new memories... ...we'll make many"**

:

::

:::

That evening, the grand hall was silent. It had been a place bustling with activity... day-to-day training, meetings between apprentices and Masters, hell... even hours of meditation sessions felt more energetic than it does now. Terra silently paced the hall, approaching the three empty thrones towards the front of the room. He stood there for a while, as he did back when... ... He took a deep breath in, and held it as a flood of memories surged through his mind, letting it all out as they faded from his vision.

"Hey... father," he paused, a half smile forming on his otherwise empty expression, "if you really think I have what it takes, to become a Keyblade Master..." determination quickly replaced his uncertainty, "then I will stop at _nothing_ to get there. I promise, in your honor..." Pressing his palms together, he bowed.

He turned on his heel, heading towards the staircase, stopping suddenly to gaze down the hall of the Nothern corridor. They arrived earlier in the day, taking time to check things out. Nothing seemed out of place, and all was restored prior to their return. It was nice, not having to do clean-up... or being forced to see the land in a state of disrepair. _Magic certainly is a wonderful thing._ After hours of silent exploration, Aqua took off on her own. Despite not wanting to to separate from her just yet, he also felt it was best for them to go about adjusting on individual terms. It wasn't a race. But still...

"I'll see what she's up to," he decided, taking a turn down the corridor, his eyes shifting from door to door. Quiet study... bathroom... linen closet... balcony... Aqua's room. He stopped in front of the closed door, knocking lightly. No response. "Aqua?" he tried again. Still nothing. Furrowing a brow, he reached for the door handle, pushing it open just enough for him to see into the room. There was no one there. Curiosity got the better of him... He stepped inside, taking a moment to look around.

"Not here..." he determined, taking a closer look at everything. She was always particular about her things. Clothes neatly tucked away in her closet, nothing tossed about, even her crafting space was as organized as it could be. He smiled, catching a glimpse of remnants from her last project- the Wayfinders. Colored glass piled neatly on one side of the desk, steel rods adjacent to them, string looped around a pair of pliers she always kept handy. He envied her talent. He had always taken a liking to woodwork himself, but he still felt he couldn't compare to her. It was a different sort of hobby, he supposed-

"Nosy, aren't we?" His whole body tensed, as he whipped around to see her leaning against the doorframe. How long had she been standing there...

"Uh... " he looked around, nervously, "I... thought maybe you were... here," he crossed his arms, a bit of red dusting his cheeks, "I... shouldn't have snooped around, I'm sorry."

She laughed. Must have been getting a kick out of this. "Hmm... Well, you're forgiven." Relief. "Though I have to ask..." And there goes the relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" His head tilted slightly, searching for an answer, "I was just seeing what you were doing. That's all."

"Oh. Well..." as if trying to find the answer in the air around her, she let her gaze shift about from one wall to the other. "I've just been roaming. Seeing what was the same, or... if anything had changed."

"And your verdict?"

"Nothing. Nothing's changed, as far as I can tell at least..."

Pushing herself from where she was leaning, Aqua strode over towards her friend, eyes venturing the room. "Can't believe it's been over ten years... " For what it's worth, the whole place aged quite well... aside from some dust on the shelves, everything stayed in relatively good shape. More of magic's doing? "Maybe it was just frozen in time for so long... a likely case..."

Her external monologuing was amusing. To Terra, at least. He noticed that she did it a lot, mostly when she had something on her mind. Typically before exams, or trying to solve puzzles... he decided it helped her to figure things out.

"And you? What were you up to?" the question interrupted his internal analysis of her quirks, and he shook his head.

"Not really anything..." it was a boring answer, but truthful. "Reminiscing, I suppose."

"Oh...?" Now, she was intrigued... "About what?"

"... Uh... hmm..." _The Master? All of their years of training? Ven?_ The last thing he wanted to do was burden her with his trip down memory lane. "You know... just moments from when we were younger."

She didn't respond initially, trying to trace her own memories back to said times. While a few flashbacks resurfaced, some remained supressed. Were they bad times? She couldn't quite remember... but of the ones she could clearly visualize, she felt a particular warmth in her heart. "I see..."

"Was that a dumb answer?" Terra laughed, paying mind to the amount of time that passed prior to her responding. Quickly, she responded with a sudden 'oh!', and shook her head.

"No, of course not!" she laughed as well, but not to tease. "Actually, I've been thinking a lot about the past, too." It was only a half lie. She did think much about the past, though maybe not as far back as he would assume. The bulk of her thoughts, however, honed in on the future. No matter, she would stick with her previous statement... "It just seems so... different, without everyone here."

"So... sad?" Well, that certainly was another word for it.

"Hm... I mean..." She suddenly became a bit more serious. "Being here, the way things are now, _is_ kinda sad..." She closed her eyes, "but," she continued, smiling as her eyes flitted open again, "You're here. So... it's not that bad."

He wanted to roll his eyes, but instead, he nodded. "Good. I'm glad you're here, too." It was more obvious a statement than he intended, but didn't think it hurt to remind...

Oddly, Aqua felt a bit of relief. She wasn't quite sure why though. But it was a nice feeling.

::

They left her room, taking a stroll down the hall. They came to the balcony, stepping outside to watch the sun set. It was a lovely scene, deep crimson clouds contrasting sharply against the yellow-violet dusted canvas of the sky. It was a picture that Aqua hadn't seen in a long time. She sighed, leaning over the banister, letting the colors soak in the back of her mind. Terra, on the other hand, has experienced sunsets like this many times. The circumstances weren't ideal, but they were beautiful nonetheless. Still, watching them all those times made him long for his days back home. It was almost surreal to be back here, in his own body. No longer plagued by the presence of Xehanort in his heart. It was all his now...

"You alright?" Her voice penetrated his thoughts, prompting him to snap back to reality. She seemed concerned. He hoped he hadn't blocked her out for too long.

"Yeah. Was just thinking about... things," he didn't want to keep her in the dark, but he didn't really know how to explain it to her... "Xehanort had resided in my heart for so long... I never thought I'd be back here, like this, without him," he looked thoughtfully at her, noting her own expression did the same, "it's a strange kind of emptiness. Not the bad kind... but... I need to make sure to fill in that extra space," his pause was brief, "with wonderful, new memories."

Concern was replaced with relief, as she nodded towards him. "We'll make many."

They were quiet for a while. The warmth of the day had started to dissipate, and the stars came to greet them. Sparkling bright in a sea of the darkest blues. The view from the castle was nowhere near as beautiful as the one from the summit, but still... Just being able to see the sky like this was a gift in itself. One that was much needed, for the both of them.

"Hey," Terra nudged Aqua with his elbow, as she hummed at the gesture, "let's head up to the summit. I'm sure the stars are twice as bright up there."

"Mm... actually," she started, stepping closer to the door leading into the hall, "I think I'm gonna call it a night. It's been a long day."

Initially, he was surprised that she declined. Stargazing was one of those activities she wouldn't give up for the world. At the same time, it _had_ been a long day for the both of them. He didn't want to admit it, but he could feel his own feet starting to drag as well...

"Alright. We'll have other opportunities." She nodded tiredly in response. Well, half as a response... half because she was tired. The distant sound of his laughter, followed by a pat on the shoulder, and suddenly, she felt her body being pushed back towards the hall.

"Hey... Hey!" as if waking from a trance, she turned to glare at Terra, brushing him off, then distancing herself a good couple of feet away. "I may be tired... but I _am_ capable of moving myself..." she grumbled, but all in good fun. There was a certain appreciation shared by the both of them for this temporary return to normalcy. It almost felt like no time had passed at all... For now, they could relish in the reminiscent banter of the years past.

Stopping in front of her bedroom, Aqua turned to Terra, smiling fondly. "Hey, thanks."

"For what?"

Before she answered him, she turned again so her back was now facing him, "for making the return a little bit easier."

So... Maybe she was also struggling, just a little bit.

"No problem. And thanks to you, too." He truly was grateful. Neither of them had to return alone.

"Have a good night," she said, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Good night, Aqua." He lingered there for a moment, before making his way towards the Southern corridor. It never really occured to him just how big their home was, until he found himself standing outside his room, a good distance away from where she was.

It was too much distance.

"Except... nothing's changed. This is how it's always been."

But tonight, for some reason, it just felt like so much more.

:::

::

:


	3. The first taste of change : Adjustments

**I shouldn't cry... I don't deserve the pleasure of relieving myself of this pain.**

:

::

:::

It was the start of a new day... The first official day back on their old stomping grounds. Evening passed by without disturbance as far as anyone could tell. They met in the hall, sharing a casual "good morning" greeting per usual, neither speaking of how their nights went. From the looks of it, both slept soundly.

But one should not be so quick to assume...

The dining hall was large: High-vaulted ceilings above, and enough floor space to sit almost 200 people. Despite this, the room was modestly furnished with a few chairs, a table for four (six if you squint), natural light coming in from cathedral-style windows, several moderate sized pedestals providing space for a number of ancient artifacts and plants. Some may assume royalty tread the grounds of this castle, but Master Eraqus was careful not to be too over-the-top with the interior design. After all, Keyblade Masters were to be thought of as anything but royalty. It was something he made sure to ingrain into the minds of his students.

Speaking of 'students'...

Terra and Aqua sat across from one another at the dining table, plates and silverware set, but untouched. The breakfast debate would go on like this forever at this rate, especially since both seemed to be drifting back into dreamland. It was Aqua to break the nap-spell first.

"I can whip something up for us, if you don't feel like cooking..." Terra was usually the one to prep breakfast- he considered it a specialty of his, as well as an activity he and the Master would bond over, after morning meditation... and Aqua was well aware of that.

He stared at her for a moment, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood up from his chair, and made his way towards the kitchen. "No worries, I got it." Their eyes met as he was turning away, attempting to reassure her with a wave of his hand. Whether or not it worked was a mystery to him, as he was out of sight before he could get a reaction. Closing the door between the rooms, he took a moment to look around. Everything was as it was since the last time they'd been here, almost as if no time had passed at all... Countertops and cabinets were dust-free, food and drinks were still fresh, pots and pans hanging near the stove. Whatever magic was put into locking this land away did the place wonders... thank goodness for that.

And he wanted to marvel over it. He wanted to ease into the simple routine of preparing them for the day, and to continue life where it left off, much like home did. Their unchanged, beautiful home. But it did change, Terra did not forget. He could feel his hands begin to tremble as he walked to the sink, letting the water flow crystal clear into the marble basin. Cupping his palms, he brought the cool liquid to his face for a quick wash. It was just then, he felt a sensation in his chest which prompted for another reaction: tears.

Quickly, he went to wipe them away, but to no avail... yet somehow, he knew it was going to be out of his control. Terra quietly gave in, leaning against the counter on his elbows, face buried in his hands, his subtle sobs drained out by the sound of the running water.

Aqua, however, was not unhearing. She stood with her back against the door, listening to her friend in his moment of grief. She so desperately wanted to see him, to help him. To let him know he wasn't alone. But something stopped her. There was a weight in her heart that was holding her back. Was it internally knowing that there was nothing she could do to ease the pain of his heartache? Or was it something else?

Like him, she missed their late mentor; the father figure to the both of them for all these years. Independent of that fact, even she knew their bonds differed slightly. The Master and Terra connected in ways she, admittedly, was envious of. It was nothing she let bother her in the past, and she wasn't about to let it bother her now. The reminder of it, unfortunately, did prevent her from going to comfort Terra. She felt as though she had _no right_ to interfere. As if it would somehow taint the fragile connection he was left to cling to, perhaps she'd even _break_ it.

And she didn't want to be the one to cause more harm. To make him hurt more, or to mask his pain with her comfort. It would only be temporary. She can't bring the Master back.

' _But... what are these thoughts, Aqua?_ ' she questioned silently, her own eyes beginning to well-up with tears. Immediately, she managed to hold back, shaking the idea of crying out of her mind. "No, I can't be like this... I..." fists clenched, she took a deep breath, "I shouldn't cry... I don't deserve the pleasure of relieving myself of this pain." She blinked suddenly, raising a hand to her mouth. "What... what did I just..." She went silent. Whatever these threatening thoughts were, she didn't like the feeling they gave her. With slight hesitation, she pushed herself away from the door, walked across the room, exiting into the hall, and towards the entrance to the castle. Before heading out, she glanced back to look towards the dining room, smiling sadly.

"Terra... I'm sorry." With her words left hanging in the air, she stepped outside, closing the doors behind her.

:::

A couple of hours passed since the failed attempt at making breakfast, but Terra felt a little better afterwards. He had searched the castle for Aqua with no luck. The lack of success brought him to the courtyard, where he began to follow the path to the summit. However, something told him to stop before he could continue on his way... "She's not there." Call it a hunch, but he just knew it. "If not there... then where?" He pulled his Wayfinder from his pocket, even though the timing for it was a little strange. Looking hopeful, "I know she's nearby... but can you tell me where?" As if to answer his question, a light gust of wind pointed him in the direction of the river sitting on one of the lower paths. He smiled, pocketing the charm, making his way to hopefully find her.

Aqua sat at the river's edge, lost amongst the greenery around her, as well as in her own thoughts. She wasn't doing anything interesting, just staring into the space ahead. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped her out of it, as she quickly turned to see her dear friend. As if she'd been waiting for the cue this whole time, relief turned into regret. Why didn't she stay to help him? "Terra, I-"

"I'm sorry, Aqua." She blinked, his apologetic regards floating around in her head. "I didn't make anything for us... I just got lost in there, a little bit... I shouldn't have kept you waiting for so long."

"I... what? Why are _you_ apologizing?" Now was his turn to blink, tilting his head slightly. She huffed, crossing her arms as she stood up to face him properly. "I... heard you in there. I walked away, I should have checked in on you. But... I'm the one who should be sorry."

At first, he wasn't sure how to respond. She heard him the whole time? He was slightly embarassed, not used to having her see (or in this case, hear) him like that. At the same time, he was glad she wasn't judging him about it. What is really an appropriate response though? "Don't be. I would have felt bad about dragging you down with me."

For the first time today, laughter. "We go together. Though I feel like _I'd_ be the one to drag _you_ down, not really the other way around..."

"Huh..." An odd response, especially coming from her. She was quick to change the direction of the conversation, looking back down at the river's edge. His eyes followed hers, mesmerized by the flow of the stream.

"Lovely, isn't it?" He hummed in response, the sounds of the nature around them filling his eardrums. It was a fantastic sound. One he missed dearly, it only took him this long to realize it. And the sights... this world is truly beautiful. While the Master always made certain to teach and show appreciation for the natural world, it was really Aqua who inspired Terra to pay closer attention. The whole world is filled with life, and despite everything, it will continue as is. Ever changing, ever beautiful, and always there.

When he turned his attention back on her, he noticed her sudden change in demeanor. Light-hearted before, now seemingly more somber... "You okay?"

Without missing a beat, she answered him, disregarding his concern "what do you say we work on breakfast together?" She smiled shyly, fiddling with the edge of her sleeve, "I promise I won't run away this time."

Choosing to let her change gears, he smirked, "If you do, at least tell me, so we can abandon the cooking together," he responded cheekily, " _We go together_ " he mimicked her from before, receiving another laugh from her end.

"Fine, but you need to stop doing that..."

Peace temporarily renewed from this morning's episode, they head back to the castle, conversing about the 'busy' day ahead. For now, they would leave the trauma behind them.

:::

::

:


End file.
